totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider
Spiders are the only enemies, as of yet, in Total Miners: Forge. They are found at a depth of around 200 M or below. They also spawn wherever Spider Egg Blocks are placed or can rise through solid ground to the surface, due to a glitch (as of version 1.1). 20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Spiders in this game are very easy to describe; they have a rectangular body, two red, cube-shaped eyes, six legs, and a Scorpion-like tail that curves in a hook. They are also about 3 times as big as the character play as. In the 1.5 update the spiders appearance has changed greatly. They now look more like an actual spider, although they still act like there 1.1 counterparts. Location Spiders in this game are very easy to locate. There are a few ways to locate Spiders: #Explore a cave that contains a Spider Egg on Normal Mode #Buy and/or place a Spider Egg #Wait a couple to a few hours in one spot, and some may reach the surface of the world. #If possible go to about 700 depth, that is where you will find most spiders. Behavior Total Miner spiders act MUCH differently than reality Spiders (i.e. they don't even use their legs to move.), they only jump to change direction, or jump a large distance to close the gap between the player and the Spider. A spider's movement is based off the player's. Meaning that if the player runs spiders will chase covering long distances with each jump. Also if the player moves slowly spiders will still follow, but do not appear to chase as aggressively (this has been changed as of the 1.6 update, meaning spiders maintain constant levels of aggression), getting close to the player but not jumping directly on the player (but they may still do some damage). Occasionally if the player does not move for a long time the spider will move. They also let out a high-pitched screech or loud hiss if they notice you, get hit, or get defeated. When they attack you, they don't appear to be doing anything, but the player's health dwindles as a munching sound is heard, as if they are eating you. In Peaceful Mode, however, they will only change direction to chase you, hiss/screech, or munch on you without actually hurting you. Strategies There isn't much strategy to fighting them; just hit the Spider with whatever weapon possible, while moving around to avoid its attack. While moving, it is best to move slowly, as they will take a little longer to jump and/or attack. *In an emergency, digging two squares down (or one square ducking) will provide safety. The player can either burrow through the floor/wall to avoid the spiders or safely harvest the Spider Egg, if they have a Diamond Sword or Spear, stopping them from spawning at that source. *If the player has no Diamond weapons, spiders can be contained with a large cage. However, caution should be used to avoid triggering a glitch that can cause the spiders to instead rise to the surface. (See Spider Egg) *Although tools will do little damage and break easily against spiders, they can knock spiders away while escaping. *The player can crouch and in a 1 block high corner, being able to attack the spiders with little or no risk of being hit. *One could hide and wait until an earthquake occurs, as the falling blocks can hurt or kill spiders. This is extremely impractical though, especially if there is a Spider Egg nearby. *If you have extra blocks you can spare you can trap the spider, but this is a crude and hard way. *Look out where ever you go, Spiders can drop from the ceiling due to Spider Eggs being on the roof of the cave you are in. Drops Once succesfully defeated, they can drop any Block or Tool imaginable. This is an easy way to obtain extra Obsidian or other blocks. Spider drops are the only way to obtain sledge hammers if you have reached bedrock and invaders blocks in Dig Deep. Category:Mobs & NPC's